


Now that the Spell has been Broken

by queenbmia



Category: TVD - Fandom
Genre: Bamon Stelena and Stelissa, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbmia/pseuds/queenbmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS AN ENHANCED VERSION OF MY First story. After Elena's charms have worn off the Salvatore brother's, they are free to find their true loves, but Elena doesn't get the Featuring Klaus, who seems to have an interest in the Bennett Let the love games *WARNING NON-CON SEX WITH STEFONNIE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that the Spell has been Broken

A/N: ****PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR IMPORTANT DETAILS.*THIS WILL BE THE ONLY A/N IN THE STORY***

This is an enhanced version of my story Now that the Spell has been Broken. I feel like I have grown as a writer since I put this story out. I think that this is a really good story (my opinion of course) I hope that those of you who liked this story will enjoy it even more the second time around.

The reason for the re-upload: Some of the scenes didn't have well defined conclusions, details, and I also felt like I didn't accurately portray the characters emotions or responses in certain situations. So I've added detail, better conclusions, removed all the author's notes, fixed grammatical errors (that stood out) and the characters responses and emotions have been changed to accurately fit the situations that arose in their lives. I hope you all enjoy the story once again.

****WARNING TO NEW READERS****

Please keep in mind this story is an AU fan fiction. There are some Stefonnie moments and graphic scenes that are not for the faint of heart. ***NON CONSENTUAL SEX SCENE BETWEEN STEFONNIE. I WILL MARK THE SCENES BEGINNING AND END FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO AVOID READING IT. ****

Lastly, Damon refers to Bonnie as little bird and baby girl sometimes. Some readers have a problem with this because they are not together right away, but this story doesn't start out like most Bamon stories (with an I hate you I love you beginning). It starts out with their progression after the triangle is over. This story takes place after all of the last four seasons and season five which currently has not aired. Also, I kind of wanted to mix some of book Bamon's interactions into TV Bamon's exchanges. I think there is a sweetness to Book Bamon that should have been incorporated in the TV versions of them.

Characters are owned by Julie Plec, Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and CW Network.

NTTSHBB Chapter 1 Story Starts:

It was a dreary rainy Saturday in Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore stood gazing out the big windows of the boarding house thinking about his brother Stefan and their last time seeing each other. It was the night he tried to kill his brother over Elena.

Damon could still hear the words echoing in his mind that started the bloody bout "It will always be Stefan." Damon longed to hear those words. From Katherine; from Elena; from his father, and Damon finally did get the words, "You are a horrible person, but I love you and I'm not sorry." It was a sorry declaration of love on Elena's part as she rolled her eyes and hissed the words at him like she were mad at herself for daring to feel that way about him.

And the fact that they were miserable together was even more tragic. Even when Elena broke up with him he still fought to win her back. He had done too much to get her, so he sure as hell wasn't going to lose the contest –well lose her. In his mind he felt like he earned the bitch, but as those six months rolled by, those thoughts finally took flight. He realized that Elena was no prize to be won. She was just a girl that looked like the last girl that ripped his heart out.

One thing was for sure, Damon was actually missing his brother unbelievably. His life was now so mundane and routine without him that his mind ran idle which instigated constant thoughts about the brutal fight he had with his younger sibling. I can't believe I tried to kill my brother over Elena? He thought. It was six months ago from today when that horrible night ensued.

After hitting, stabbing, punching, biting, and kicking each other, he finally got the upper hand over Stefan. He drove in to dagger his brother. He wanted to be rid of his brother once and for all. He wanted to be rid of the man who always came before him. The man with whom everyone loved and adored more than him. Before Damon could drive the dagger into Stefan's heart, his beloved Elena, the woman who had finally chose him. The woman who finally admitted her feelings for him, drove that very same dagger into his gut repeatedly.

She stabbed him with such unadulterated passion and there was so much hatred in her eyes as she drove the blade into him continually it caused him to flinch in thought of that horrible moment. He still pictured her eyes, red as blood. The anger written all over her face. She wanted Damon gone. She wanted to expel her guilt. She wanted to get rid of her constant reminder of how she betrayed Stefan. Upon the last retraction from Damon's abdomen she lifted the dagger to end Damon's sorry existence once and for all, but before she could deliver the final blow, Elena started to scream as she doubled over in pain. Bonnie had intervened. She stopped Elena from killing Damon Salvatore. I owe my life to her. He thought.

Damon laid on the ground that cold and dreary night in February bleeding out. He watched as Elena helped a very hurt and bloody Stefan home, and left him there to die. She never once turned back. Deep down inside, he understood why she delivered such punishing blows, but even then he held out hope that she loved him. Even if she wasn't with him, he wanted the horrid love affair to continue between the three of them.

Damon thought how he felt okay with having a little of her. He was okay with not being Elena's sun, moon, and stars like Stefan. At least she loved him. At least she cared about him. They were friends. She would save him and he would save her. He'd kill all of her friends. Let them die. Just to know that she was still in the world walking around loving, or hating him; he didn't care, because there was always this small chance for them to get back together. Damon believed that if he had killed Stefan, Elena would forgive him and they could finally be together. In fact he was sure that she would forgive him.

But after seeing her walk away with Stefan, and never once glancing back at him to see if he was okay, it broke him, but that night he also saw things so much clearer. The cloud of confusion that always lingered in his mind had magically disappeared. His body didn't seem so heavy anymore. He laid on the ground that night, looking at a full beautiful blue moon and he swore that he could hear the heavens and spirits rejoicing. The last image of that night that he remembered was Bonnie kneeling over his battered body. I never thanked her. She looked like an angel that night. He thought.

As Damon Salvatore looked out the window that rainy and dreary day, He thought of two people, one Bonnie Bennett and one Stefan Salvatore. Where and how are they? Is my relationship with my brother repairable? He thought. "I want my brother back?" He whispered underneath his breath. Elena was now a distant memory to the raven haired man. Now that the spell was broken.

::::::

Stefan moved out of the boarding house. He was not the same person after that night. He believed that his brother would eventually give up on Elena. He believed he and his brother were getting closer whilst they helped Elena through all her mile stones. Damon kept pinning for Elena even though she had chosen to be with Stefan in what would have been their last and finally hours -if Alaric had succeeded in killing Klaus, but then the damn sired bond happened, propelling Damon and Elena together.

The next tragic obstacle for Stefan and Elena, was Damon. His irresponsibility with his new vampire, lead him to making all the wrong decisions for her life. Rather than him helping her through the pain of losing her brother, he willed his sire to turn off her humanity, and with losing her humanity, she forgot her love for Stefan, but he never thought in a million years she would chose her brother over him, but their she was, in front of the fire place in the boarding house living room, professing her love to Damon, and when things didn't work out between them, he took her back, but Elena still kept stringing Damon along.

Elena was always selfish but being a vampire heightened that flaw. Her selfishness had become her more dominate trait. She was consumed by both brothers and even began to string Matt along as her personal blood bank.

Tensions between Damon and Stefan had run its progression. Elena selfishness had unknowingly pitted the brothers against each other to intolerable new heights. Damon became so senseless over Elena that he tried to kill his own brother, and it was that night that gave him the strength to walk away from Elena and Damon.

He thought for sure that after he walked away that they both would end up together, and he'd be happy for them if they were really truly in love, but Damon and Elena were done. It was as if they both needed him present in their lives to continue their demented and disturbing love affair.

Even though Stefan told them that they both were dead to him, he wasn't so sure he could continue to keep Damon out of his life. Since his time alone, he had lots of time to think about his friendship with his brother before they were vampires. He loved Damon, and that love didn't fade away because of Elena. Now that the spell was broken, could he find his way back to his brother? I want my brother back. He thought as he gazed out the window of his condo on that dreary rainy Saturday, thirty minutes outside of Mystic Falls.

:::::

Bonnie had a dead line. She knew she had to have her paper into Professor Murray by 10am the following morning. She couldn't concentrate. While she sat at the table typing her paper on her laptop, Bonnie thought of the night she helped Damon home. As she drove down the lonely road she stole quick glances at him. Even while broken, beaten, and bloody, Damon Salvatore was still beautiful, almost angelic. He's methane blue eyes and raven hair. His beautiful rose colored lips and strong jaw line always kept her in awe. Even six months later. She still thought about the raven haired vampire relentlessly. Bonnie didn't know what it was, but she had a soft spot growing in her heart for him. Damon had passion, fight, and swagger. Even though they were estranged friends, she had the distinct feeling that Damon loved her. He trusted and respected her decisions.

Even after all the bad that he had done to her, she forgave him. It took time and space, but she forgave him. He had saved her life and she saved his life on many occasions. They had learned to work together. Damon was just a man that wanted to love someone and he wanted the same thing in return. Bonnie understood this need that Damon had to love and be loved, because she desired to have that very same thing. Her heart was big, and after all her failed attempts at finding true love, she all but wanted to give up on such an adventure of the heart. If Damon wasn't so hell bent on being with Elena, she believed that they could have made it work, but she'd never tell her friends that.

Bonnie thought Damon was amazing secretly, but for some reason he couldn't see her over Elena's bloated, conceited, and selfish shadow.

Why didn't he use all that passion and fight to have his own life? Why did he always want someone that belonged to someone else? Was Damon a glutton for punishment; did he have a fear of commitment? Is that why he always wanted women who couldn't truly commit to him? These were the questions that she would ask him one day.

She gushed to herself when she thought about their eye thing. They would always look at each other whenever they questioned someone's ideas, or when they were in agreement on something, and when they were going to make a move. It was their secret way of communicating. It was their thing, and those times when they caught each other's gaze when there wasn't a question on the table, what was Damon thinking about her? She wondered. Was he thinking she was pretty? Did he think she was an amazing woman?

Well every time Bonnie would look at Damon, she thought of how amazing he was, and why did he want his brother's sloppy seconds. She thought of how amazingly bad ass they would be as a couple. Yes, Bonnie Bennett fancied Damon Salvatore somewhat. Once she moved forward from her Grams' death, and onward from Damon turning her mom into a vampire, she was able to open her heart and mind to given Damon what he needed, her compassion.

The night that Elena came within an inch of taking his life, the life they would've had flashed before her eyes. She would lose any and all chances of having him as a friend, lover, or whatever. Nothing would never happen between them because he would be gone forever, and it scared her unbelievably. She realized in that moment, that she loved Damon Salvatore just as much as she did the rest of her friends, and possibly even more. Until that night, Bonnie Bennett didn't know she cared for Damon Salvatore at that capacity.

Bonnie's new goal in life was to concentrate on school, protect her family, friends, and the town of Mystic Falls, and to get to know Damon Salvatore a little more. The next time she saw him she was going to let her presence be known. She was going to let him know that she was his friend.

::::::

Two weeks had passed and Damon Salvatore no longer wanted to roam around the big boarding house alone. He started missing things like human interaction and drinking at the bar in Mystic Falls not the dives two and three hours away from home. He was tired of avoiding all of the Scooby doo gang and Elena.

Not only was he bored to tears but thoughts of Bonnie and Stefan ran rampant through his cognizance. He woke and fell asleep with them on his mind. She saved my life. I miss my brother. He thought. Damon grabbed the keys to his car and decided he'd go to The Grill for a drink and socializing. He didn't like humans, but he had hoped that he'd run into Bonnie or maybe even Stefan for that matter. Even though he had heard his brooding brother had moved out of town, there was always a possibility that he'd come back to town to visit Bonnie and Caroline.

Upon arrival at The Grill, Damon looked around, not seeing anyone that he knew or particularly cared for, like Matt Donovan & his girlfriend Rebekah Mikaelson. How, and why did Rebekah end up with a mere human? She's a got damn original. How could a mortal satisfy her or make her happy? He thought.

"It's official, Rebekah has completely lost her mind." Damon mumbled under his breath. Damon sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. The sassy little red haired bartender behind the counter jumped at the chance to serve the dashing man. She was cute but Damon had seen better. He was horny and was seriously thinking about letting her keep his bed warm for the night, but he was tired of one night stands. He wanted something more meaningful. He was snapped back into reality when he heard the door of The Grill open.

In walked Bonnie Bennett.

Damon wanted to run over to her. He needed some company and he secretly desired to have the company of someone he cared about. He'd never tell Bonnie, but he respected her and adored her, but it wasn't until the spell of Elena was broken that he really saw her. He saw Bonnie Bennett. She walked through the door of the bar, looking like an angel. He instantly thought of that night when she was kneeling over him. As he dazed at Bonnie in a trance like state, the angels in his head began to sing and a spotlight magically appeared over Bonnie. He could hear Justin Timberlake singing.

Those flashing lights come from everywhere

The way they hit her I just stop and stare

And, I'm love stoned from everywhere

And she knows, I think that she knows

And now I walk around without a care

She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair, but

I'm love stoned and I could swear

That she knows, I think that she knows

She knows, she knows

Suddenly Damon was jarred back to reality by the little redhead bringing him his drink. He felt a certain urge to snap her neck or pull out her heart because she disrupted his mini fantasy of Bonnie. He went to turn around to stare at Bonnie again, only to find her in front of him.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." He greeted the woman casually.

"Hello Damon. How are you?"

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Great. Just tons of work from my classes. I'm doing horrible in Business Calculus and American History 1866."

"I can help you." Damon spilled before he could think if that was what he really wanted to say or do for her.

"You would do that for me?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Of Course, it's the least I could do for the girl who saved my life." He said flashing her a crocked smile before grabbing and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well we can meet at the library around four today. If that's okay with you? I'll be finished with my classes by then."

"O.k. little bird. I'll meet you at the library at four."

"Little bird?" Bonnie questioned.

Oh snap. Damon thought. I said her pet name out loud? What am I, twelve? Damon chastised himself.

"Yeah, you're little and you're always flying off at the mouth."

"Ugh," Bonnie gasped before playfully hitting him on the arm.

Damon looked down at the spot Bonnie hit affectionately. "But to answer your question, again. I will be glad to help you with your homework," Damon said sweetly.

Bonnie looked at him with the same expression. She was surprised by his sweet tone with her.

"Thanks Damon, I'll see you later." Bonnie smiled at him. They gazed into each other eyes for a tick, both looking as if they had so much more to say to one another but the words wouldn't escape their lips.

Bonnie finally broke their trance and turned to walk away, but was halted by Damon.

"Hey judgy."

Bonnie turned around quickly.

"Thank you, so much, for saving my life. I owe everything to you."

Bonnie smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I will do anything for my friends." Bonnie said before heading for the exit.

She pushed the door to The Grill open, and then looked back to see blue eyes staring back at her. They smiled at each other, again, and then Bonnie walked out the door.

What an ass! Damon screamed in thought as he watched Bonnie walk away. How have I not noticed her ass? Ironically, Damon Salvatore started noticing lots of things about Bonnie Bennett -now that the spell was broken.

::::::

Elena was in the kitchen cooking for Jeremy. He would soon be home from work and she definitely didn't want her brother eating frozen dinners every night. Cooking made Elena feel halfway decent and content. She prepared fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and homemade rolls for her brother. A hardy meal would surely put a smile on her brother's face after a hard day at work. Jeremy and Elena had bought a new house with the insurance money they got from the house. They also took on jobs to help maintain their utilities, and they used their inheritance money to put themselves through college.

They were much closer since he had died and was now apart of the land of the living again. Bonnie was able to bring her brother back to life, by way of dark magic called expression. Since having a second chance with her brother, Elena wasn't going to skip a beat at taking care of him, and making sure she told him that she loved him everyday.

Jeremy was dead only for a few weeks, and Elena had no chance of grieving over him because Damon had taken that opportunity away from her by taken away her humanity. Her actions were reckless, cruel, and fetal in one incident, and it wasn't until she finally found her true self again that she hated the person that she became and the things that she had done, but while with Damon, her terrible behavior never even crossed her mind.

As Elena set the table for dinner, thoughts of Stefan began to surf through her awareness. She wanted Stefan back in her life. Elena loved Stefan, body, mind, and soul. She hated herself for sleeping with and chosen Damon over him. Damon just came on so strong and his bad boy attitude started to charm its way into her head and make her body yearn.

She did come to love Damon, but the love she had for him could never rival what she felt for Stefan. She could kick her own ass for not realizing that until after she and Damon were together.

She supposed she fell for Damon because he was willing to kill anything that went bump in the night for her or anything that threaten her life. It made her feel special. It was somewhat romantic. She turned a blind eye to the fact that she brought nothing but the worse out in him and he did the same for her, and the fact that he never respected her or her decisions. He thought all of her decisions were ludicrous.

She thought Damon was smart, so why wasn't he smart enough to see that they weren't made for one another. She was oil and he was water. They were two pieces of the puzzle that didn't fit. Their relationship was built on nothing but fun and sex. Nothing deep or soulful transpired between them.

She said she wasn't Katherine, but here she was the exact replica of her ancestor not just in looks but in behavior as well. Elena sighed and held her head in shame. She then opened her diary on the kitchen table. She jotted down what Caroline had told her so many moons ago. "Stefan is your epic love." She thought. One way or another I will make Stefan see that I love him. "He can't just give up on us." She whispered.

::::::

Stefan was cleaning. Yeah, he had a routine. One was pinning over a failed relationship. Two failed relationships, and the loss of the only immediate family member had sent Stefan into a deep depression. He hadn't been out of the house in two weeks. He only left to hunt despite the feeling he had no reason to live, he didn't want to die. For some reason the seed of hope was planted in Stefan so deeply that he couldn't ignore his will to live.

The hope that he and his brother would somehow find a way back to one another was resilient. He thought of Elena too. After all, he still very much loved her, but not body mind, and soul like he once did. There was something in him that wouldn't allow him to feel as deeply for her as he once did. Stefan wanted to start over with someone new, but that would be impossible since he hadn't yet gotten completely over Elena.

On one hand he wanted to rekindle what he had with her, because loving her brought him out of a very dark place, but on the other hand, her betrayal was too much to bear.

He wondered what he would do if he ever ran into her, because one day he knew that he would have to face her. They needed closure; he needed closure. He needed to see that she was o.k. He would say his goodbye and then he would walk away from her and never look back.

BBDS

"Oh my God Damon! I can't believe it. I finally understand. It took me all night to figure this out. Well, I really didn't," she let out a loud chortle. "…but your master tutelage helped me. Your Kung Fu is strong Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie flashed Damon her dazzling bold smile, which made his undead heart pitter patter.

Damon rode back in his chair with one hand gripping the table, anchoring him whilst he rubbed his chin with the other. He looked at Bonnie in awe before resting the front legs of his chair back on the ground and folded his arms on top of the table. Bonnie reached her hand over and rubbed his upper arm tenderly. The warmth of her hand against his cold skin set his insides on fire. He glanced down intently at her hand as it gently caressed him, and then he looked back up at her. They gazed into each other's eyes, Bonnie slightly smiling, her lips partially opened. Damon smiled at her with a crocked little smile.

He looked dangerously handsome to the little witch. She found herself not able to break her glance.

What the fuck! Why am I ogling Bonnie? What the hell has gotten into me? Damon thought. Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall, it was 15 minutes to nine and the library would soon be closing. She didn't want to leave. She enjoyed being close to Damon; she enjoyed his company immensely.

Even though so much had went down a half a year ago, Damon seemed to be in a good place. Bonnie wasn't expecting a laughing or smiling Damon. He wrecked an entire town for Elena Gilbert, and she walked away from him like he was nothing and without even sparing him a second glance. Bonnie just knew that Elena trying to kill him would somehow break his spirit. That spirit that she had grown so fond of, but Damon Salvatore didn't make it 145 years by given up. He was a fighter. As Bonnie thought about that horrible night, a sinking feeling suddenly came over her. How is Stefan? She thought.

Bonnie and Stefan had grown really tight. Stefan would sometimes call Bonnie out the blue and they would stay on the phone for hours talking about everything. Stefan and Bonnie went out to lunch, movies, concerts etc. This was all before that ungodly night but after that night she lost any and all contact with him. Stefan had become like a brother to Bonnie and at that very moment she was missing him something awful. She supposed it was because she was with his brother.

"What are you thinking about little bird?" Damon asked coolly.

"Oh nothing."

"I thought our relationship had moved passed the keeping secrets phase." Damon wasn't going to stop until she told him what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking about," Bonnie paused, "Stefan."

Damon lost his soft smile. "Oh. Okay, well have you talked to him?

"No. Have you?"

"No. Well, maybe you should call him." Damon suggested"

"I think I will." Bonnie said.

"Ma'am, Sir, the library will be closing in five minutes. Do you need to check out any books?" The lady asked sweetly.

"No ma'am," Bonnie answered.

"Well Goodnight," said the librarian before walking away.

"You ready to head out?

"Yup."

Damon walked Bonnie to her car. He opened up the door to her blue Prius before lightly grabbing Bonnie by the elbow. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" Damon was incredibly lonely and for the life of him, he didn't understand why. He was a loner, but after living with Stefan, he had gotten comfortable with hearing another's footsteps in the house. Even half a year later, Damon still wasn't use to living alone.

"Thankfully, I don't have any plans," Bonnie said.

Damon wanted to break out in song, but instead he played it cool. "You want to come over to the boarding house this weekend? We can watch some movies and I can give you a little more help with your math?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie was elated. She didn't want to make it too obvious how she couldn't wait to spend even more time getting to know the reformed bad boy Damon. "O.k., yeah, sure. Why not," she stammered for the words. "What time should I stop by, six, seven?"

"Oh whenever." Damon smirked.

"Alright, I'll be there at six, but not sharp." She giggled.

Damon took in those beautiful amber eyes. Suddenly the U2 song came to mind.

You know I got black eyes

But they burn so brightly for her

This is a blind kind of love

Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing

Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl

Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing

Damon couldn't let it show, but he was feeling incredibly happy that Bonnie would spend time with him.


End file.
